Look How Far We've Come
by Amy Wood
Summary: it is 13 years after John is born. There is a catch up on the characters. Amy and Ricky start a new life together along with their 2 children and 2 more on the way...
1. Update

**A Secret Life Fan Fiction!!!**

**By:~M~**

**Look How Far We've Come**

**This story takes place 13 years after John was born. He is now 13, and in the 8th**** Grade. Ricky and Amy got married after their senior year. They both attended Julliard, and Ricky became a songwriter, and Amy became a high school music teacher. They had a daughter named Chrissy nine years after John was born. Amy is now pregnant with identical twin boys. She is 3 months. Ashley married Thomas, and had a daughter named Brittan. Anne got pregnant with David Johnson's baby, and had twins- a boy and a girl. George married a woman that he helped at the furniture store. She and George got married two years ago, and she is pregnant with a son, whom they will name Jason. Madison and Lauren both died in a tragic car accident 8 years ago. Grace and Jack also married, and had twin boys named Mitchell and Matthew. Grace went to medical school and became an obstetrician. Jack carried on the footsteps of his father, and became a minister. Tom married Tammie 11 years ago. Tammie couldn't have children so they adopted a daughter. They named her Kira Lynne. Alice and Henry ended up together. They went to collage and both became teachers. Alice, a health teacher for high school, and Henry, a guidance counselor. And now the biggest shock of all…Ben ended up marrying Adrian. She got pregnant her senior year and tried to pass it off as Ricky's baby. She came to Amy and Ricky's wedding, screaming to him that the baby was his. Ricky knew he hadn't slept with Adrian since he found out Amy was having John. Amy knew this too. Security came and dragged Adrian out of the wedding. She later confessed that it was Ben's baby, and they got married. **

**Okay that's it for updates!!! If you have any questions about what happened to any other characters, or want more detail on them, send me a private message. I will tell you if I don't plan to write it in the story as a flashback. :) **

**I will only continue if I get comments on this. There will be chapter 1 very very soon. So, please please comment on this little update. I will reply to all comments whether it is a little thank you or an answer. (I will probably private message you if it is an answer) So read, comment, ask your questions, and I will get back to you!!! :)**

**~Mackenzie~ 333**


	2. Shock

Look How Far we've come

By:~M~

Chapter: 1

Thanks for the comments!!!!

* * *

**Amy's perspective **

**I woke up one morning hearing the sounds of John listening to music, Chrissy playing with dolls, and Ricky getting ready for work. I figured I'd better get up since everyone else was up. I was starting to get huge, and I was only three months. I didn't realize this would happen with twins. I waddled out of bed to the bathroom. Ricky just stared at my growing belly. **

"**How far along are you again?" Ricky said while running his fingers through his hair.**

"**Three months."**

"**Wow."**

"**I know, I have no idea how I'm going to continue working, and taking care of John and Chrissy and you and the house and making dinner and and…**

"**Stop, you are beautiful. You will be just fine. I'll help make dinner, and I **_**do **_**know how to clean, and well I think I'm pretty good with the kids, don't you think?"**

**Laughing "Of course you are. And I completely forgot you used to help Margert clean and cook."**

"**Well, you're excused…this time."**

"**Oh am I?"**

**Both laughing. Ricky bent down and gave me a kiss.**

"**Well, I better get to work. Ricky was a songwriter and a drummer in a famous band called Black Zombie. He also took vocal lessons in collage, so he does a little singing for the band. He also writes and co-wrights songs.**

"**Okay. What time will you be home?"**

"**We are just going to see if we can get a beat going for some new songs. So, I can pick John up from school, if you like."**

"**Sounds great. You are a lifesaver."**

"**I love you Amy."**

"**I love you too Ricky."**

**Ricky left, and the bus came for John, and Ricky dropped Chrissy off at nursery school. Now it was time for me to be at work. **

**I got a shower, got dresses, and ate some breakfast. I love my job. I love teaching students to love and appreciate music. It's great to be back at my old school. I love it. Some of the kids I teach, I went to school with their parents.**

**I was at work now, and I got out of my new car Ricky bought me for my birthday. **

**Some of my students have asked me if I am pregnant. I of course told them yes. I was actually planning to tell all of my classes today. I guess most of them figured it out, with my belly growing huge, but I just wanted to make it official with the students. All of the teachers already knew.**

"**Good morning Mrs. Underwood." **

"**Good morning Mr. Pappas."**

"**Awe, you don't have to call me that Mrs. U."**

"**In school yes, but out of school I'll call you Matthew."**

"**Okay, Mrs. U."**

"**Where is you brother?"**

"**Um, he's um, over there?"**

"**Is he with Emma?"**

"**Yea."**

"**Where are they, I have a big announcement to make to the class."**

"**Are you um,"**

"**Pregnant?"**

"**Yea, didn't John tell you?"**

"**No, I haven't talked to him in a while."**

"**Oh, are you guys fighting?"**

"**No, he's been hanging out with this girl named Haylie. **

"**He hasn't told me about her yet."**

"**Oh, please don't tell him I told you."**

"**Ok I won't."**

"**Thanks Amy."**

"**Hey, that's Mrs. Underwood to you mister."**

"**Sorry Mrs. U."**

"**I'll let it slide this once."**

"**K, bye Mrs. U."**

"**Goodbye Matt."**

* * *

**I went to my class and sat down. Most of the students had arrived at school, and were settled in their homeroom. I originally had 5 students in my homeroom, but it quadrupled in size. I usually let students with passes come down to my room. I did that in high school, and I figured they would too.**

**I told all of my classes my big news. Some seemed really surprised, and others didn't.**

**Mitchell still didn't show up to my class. Neither did Emma. I've had my eye on them for a while now. They were good kids, but I know what happens to good kids.**

**The school day was over, and I drove home.**

**Ricky left a note on the door that said he got Chrissy from nursery school and took her to Margret's house until I got off. He said he got John from school and he was in the house. I took the note off the door, and walked inside to find John making out with the girl Matt was talking about. Haylie. **

"**JOHN UNDERWOOD WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!"**

**To be continued….**

**

* * *

**

okay that was the first chapter!! hoped you enjoyed it!!

please review and i will type up chapter 2!!! :)

~M~


	3. John's Promise

**Look How Far We've Come**

**Chapter:2**

**Omg, thank you all for the reviews! It is very encouraging!! **

**John's perspective**

Oh my god, my mother just walked in the house to find me making out with my girlfriend that I hadn't told her about yet. I'm dead.

**Amy's perspective **

"John Underwood tell me what the heck is going on."

"Mom, I was just… um, this is Haylie."

"Haylie, sweetheart, I think you better get home. Do you need the phone to call you parents to pick you up?"

"Um, no Mrs. Underwood, I have my cell phone."

"Okay, thank you Haylie, I need to talk to my son alone."

"No problem Mrs. Underwood."

"Please, call me Amy."

"Okay…Amy."

Haylie gave John a flirty smile and left. Man that girl bothers me.

"Bye John."

"Bye Haylie."

"Okay mister tell me what the heck is going on."

"Mom, I'm really really sorry about that. I called her to come over, and we were just talking and… then, well what you saw."

"John, I really wish you would have told us about her. How long has this been going on?"

"Six weeks."

"SIX WEEKS!!!"

"Yah, we met in chemistry class. She sits beside me."

"John, why didn't you tell us about her?"

"Because I really didn't think you would approve of her."

"Why?"

"Because, I know how you and dad feel about me dating."

"Only because were trying to protect you. You know what happened to me, and I do not want that to happen to you and some girl.

"It won't, mom."

"I never thought it would, but it did, and sill does happen."

"Mom, I was just kissing her.."

"Yah, that's how it happens. What if you would have just asked her to stay "a few extra minutes"? She might have ended up like me, and she is two years younger."

"Mom, I am making you a promise. A REAL promise, not just some fake one to get you to shut up. I promise I won't let it happen until I'm older."

I started to get tears in my eyes from what John said because I knew he had meant it. From the look in his dark brown eyes, to the tone in his voice, to the non smirk on his face. John was a very great kid. I knew it wouldn't happen to him and some girl.


	4. Getting Ready

**Chapter: 3**

**Look How Far We've Come**

**Thanks again for the comments!!!!**

**Ricky's perspective**

**(On his way home from work, 5 months later)**

Man I love my life. I have the most beautiful wife on this planet, a great son, a beautiful little daughter, an amazing brand new house (thanks to the record sales), a great car, and soon two little boys. Amy and I still have to figure out names for them. She let me pick out Chrissy's name, because she and Ashley picked out John's name. I really want their names to be Shane and Jesse. Those are two names I love. I actually thought, if Amy had let me name John, I would have suggested Jesse. But I love John's name. It fits so perfectly. John Underwood.

**Amy's perspective**

**(5 months later)**

I am now 8 months and 2 weeks. Two more weeks! Ricky and I still have to pick names and middle names for the boys. Grace was helping with name picking at our last doctors appointment. She told us to pick out two names ,and then when the boys arrive observe their personalities, then give the name that fits. Ricky and I thought that was a perfect way to do that. He told me how much he loved the names Shane and Jesse. I thought about it for a minute. Shane Gregory Underwood, and Jesse Taylor Underwood. Perfect.

**John's Perspective**

I was looking at Haylie in chemistry. She was acting all weird all of the time. We were still going out, but it was weird now. I can tell she is trying to hide something. About a month and a half ago, she said we should go to the next level. I remembered what I told my mom, so I told her we were too young. She really didn't take it that well. I told her if she wanted to breakup with me she could, but she said no and apologized for reacting like she did. I forgave her, but the next day in school she started acting all weird. I thought that maybe she had another boyfriend or something like that. I have no idea what to think now.

**Amy's Perspective**

I can tell that there's something wrong with John. He has been kind down the past month. Maybe because he thinks we won't have time for him anymore with the babies. Ouch!! The boys are really active today. They have been kicking like crazy these days. I am about as huge as a whale. I cannot wait until the babies get here. Ouch!! 1 more week!!

**Ricky's Perspective**

The babies are almost here. Its getting down the last week. I'm so excited that Amy liked the names. Their names are so adorable. Shane and Jesse. Jesse and Shane.

**John's Perspective**

**(A week later)**

My mom is in labor right now. I'm kinda freaking out. It wasn't like this when she had Chrissy. There are two babies now, not just the one. Dr. Pappas, Mitchell and Matt's mom is going to be there. She specializes in delivering multiple babies. That makes me feel better. Oh no! I'm getting a text from Haylie. It says

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Almost Ready

**Chapter:4 **

**Look How Far We've Come**

Thanks for the comments!! Sorry about the cliffhanger at the end. :)

**John's Perspective**

I stared down at the text message. "_I'm pregnant."_ This can't be my baby. We didn't even do anything. I start to panic. I know I shouldn't but my mom is in labor with twins, and my girlfriend just told me she's pregnant. _Shit! _here's another text from Haylie. "John, its not your baby. Right after you said you didn't want to go further I slept with Josh from the from the football team. I just found out about a week ago, and he doesn't know yet." I am so _pissed_!! First I find out my girlfriend is pregnant with _another_ guys baby. Then, she has the _nerve_ to tell me that it's Josh's baby. And to top it all off she told me through a _text!!!!_ I'm so pissed that I can't even talk to her. I hope she goes to hell. I need to go see how my mom is doing.

**Amy's Perspective**

Holy Shit!!! This hurts so bad. Ouch!! RICKY!! Get in here!!

"What do you need Amy?"

"I need some damn pain killers!!!"

" Right away, Ames."

"Ricky?"

"Yah Amy?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

I smiled. Its great to have a loving husband. I'm so glad Ricky was with me when I was having John. Even though he wasn't in the room with me, I knew he was there. I feel so bad for the young girls that don't have the support from their baby's father, or even a boyfriend like I had.

**Flashback to when Amy breaks up with Ben 13 years ago.**

Ben just got over to my house. I told him we needed to talk. Ricky and him got into a big fight last night over who was more John's father. Ben stormed out before I had I chance to know what was happening. Ricky told me what happened, and we just started hugging. We stayed like that all night. We both knew that that we were meant to be. I finally told Ricky that I loved him, and he told me that he loved me and John more than anything in the world. He promised me that he would be there when I told Ben. Ricky didn't make me break up with Ben, I just decided that I hadn't been happy for a while, and I came to realize that I loved Ricky. I also realized John needed his father around. His _real_ father.

"Ben, come sit down, we need to talk."

"Okay Amy."

"Ben, Ricky told me what happened between you two last night."

"Oh, yah."

"Yah, Ben. You have been so jealous of Ricky lately and I don't like it. You are acting so immature right now. And you say that you want to be John's father? Well your not. Ricky is. And I am John's mother. And Ricky and I are together. You will just have to deal with it.

"Amy, you cant do this!! I have helped you out through everything. I even married you! I was helping you while Ricky was out sleeping with every girl he met!"

"Benjamin Bokewich don't dare talk about Ricky that way! Yes, I do know Ricky had a troubled past, but he has changed for the better."

Ben was hurt by all of this. I knew better than to just yell at him the whole time.

"Ben, look I'm sorry but I have been unhappy for a while now. Everyone can see that. I can't be unhappy Ben. I have a 4 month old baby that needs me. I have school and work. Then I come home to you yelling at my baby's father for some shitty reason!"

"I'm sorry Amy."

"I know you are Ben, but its tough to be a single teenage mother. I don't have time to be sorting out your problems with Ricky. I have to focus on John, school, and work."

"I better go now. I see your point. I have been acting very badly lately. I never really had a grasp on how much you have to do. I truly want you to be happy with Ricky. I realized that you need Ricky and he needs you. I just wanted to fight harder for you so that wouldn't happen, but it happened, and I'll be okay."

Ben had me I tears. I knew this was all true. I feel so bad about telling him all of this, but its for the best. It will all be fine in the future. We will all be fine.

"And Ben?"

"Yah Amy?"

"Thank you for everything. I mean it. You were a really big help. I couldn't have done it without you."

I walked over and hugged Ben, and kissed his cheek.

"Still nothing?"

"I'm sorry Ben, I don't feel it anymore."

"I better get an invite to John's first birthday, and one to you and Ricky's wedding."

I laughed.

"Of course, Ben."

"Goodbye Amy. Goodbye Ricky"

"Bye Ben."

"Thanks for keeping Amy safe when I didn't. I owe you one, man."

"Anytime Ricky."

**Back to Amy having the twins.**

I herd a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Grace.

"Hi, Amy how are you doing?"

"I'm tired, and ready for these boys to finally get here."

"Me too. Well, let me check to see how far along you are."

"Okay."

Grace checked at told me I was ready. Shane and Jesse were coming.


	6. Jesse and Shane

Chapter:5 

Look How Far We've Come

Amy's Perspective

**I really start to panic. I'm really having the twins. Now. I'm really excited but, very very nervous. I can't believe it! Jesse and Shane are finally going to be here. I have waited for 9 long months for this.**

**Ricky's Perspective**

Amy is ready to have the babies. I can't believe it. We have waited nine long months for this moment, and now it's here. I remember when Amy first had John. Then when Chrissy was born. I was there when John was born, but just not in the room. It was very scary with Chrissy. I didn't know what to expect, but Amy did. There was a little complication with Chrissy's birth. She was turned upside down, and the doctors eventually got her turned the right way, just before Amy had to push.

**Amy's Perspective**

I'm ready now. I got the gown on, and Grace is wheeling me into the delivery room. I'm holding Ricky's hand in one hand, and John's in the other. I look at John. He looks nervous, but not nervous about the babies. I think something must be bothering him. I look at over at Ricky. I am so thankful he is with me.

"Are you ready Amy?" said Ricky

"Yah, I think. I really just want them out."

"Me too, Amy. Me too."

**Amy's Perspective**

I get into the room and everybody gets into position.

(**5 hours later…)**

Shane and Jesse have arrived! I can't believe that I'm holding the two most precious babies in the world. Everybody starts to come and see them.

They are identical, but I know how to tell them apart. Jesse has a whole bunch of freckles, and Shane doesn't. They both have brown hair, and as all new babies have, blue eyes. Jesse is 6.9 lbs. and 23 inches long. Shane is 7.0 lbs. and 22 inches long. Jesse was the first to arrive, and Shane last.

Everybody is here to see the new arrivals. My mom and David, my dad and his wife Jenny, Ashley, Thomas, and Britt, Jack, Matt, and Mitchell, and of course Ricky, John, and Chrissy.

**Ricky's Perspective**

My boys are amazing. I can't wait until we can bring them home tomorrow. John and I just finished the nursery before they arrived. Amy wanted it to be black and blue. So John and I painted the walls baby blue and a black banner through the middle. We picked out circle cribs in black, with blue bedding. Everything in the room has a rocker edge to it. It really looks perfect.

**John's****Perspective**

My brothers are so awesome. They look just like my mom. Shane looks a little like me, and Jesse has Chrissy's eyes.

I still didn't tell my parents about Haylie. I know my mom can tell that something is bothering me. I really should tell them.

"Um, mom, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yea John what is it?"

"Haylie is pregnant."


End file.
